Lost And Found
by VileSoul
Summary: Sakura coming from a group home starts fresh in a new town and school, finding an apartment with a roommate. How will things go for her? Find out.
1. I'm Lost

"Yeah yeah! I'm looking for a roommate!" Ino said, slamming the door. Her apartment manager was bugging her for rent, and Ino couldn't afford it. She had posted stuff all over tower looking for a new roommate. The posters all said they HAVE to be female, she doesn't want some creep trying to move in. She shrugged and got ready to go to bed, only before the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ino said, sitting on the chair in her living room.

"Uh, I'm calling because you're looking for a new roommate." The girl said. Ino was a bit shocked she didn't think she would get a call this early.

"Oh! Well do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Ino said, twisting the phone cord around her finger.

"Sure." The girl answered, sounding bored.

"How old are you?"

"Seven-teen." She said, Ino was a bit confused,

"Why are you looking for an apartment at seventeen?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not… Well, do you go to school?"

"Yepp."

"Alright… Are you a weirdo?" Ino asked.

"Uh, no." She said, a bit confused.

"Well good, you can come tomorrow, but make sure it's after 4, I have school."

"Will do, see ya tomorrow." The girl hung up and sighed.

Ino thought for a moment and shrugged, she needed someone to help pay rent. She headed off to bed.

0-0_0-0

Ino walked into the school, it was the first day of her last year here. She smiled and continued down the hallway, and got to her locker, she was holding a coffee and held it up, to take a sip before someone bumped into her. The coffee spilled all over her new green tank top.

"What the hell!" Ino screamed, whipping around. A pink haired girl stood behind her with a bored look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, boredly. Ino was infuriated. She took the half full cup of coffee and splashed it all over the girl.

"How do you like it forehead?!" Ino yelled. The girl looked down, her expression became a little irritated, she looked up and slightly pushed Ino.

"It was an accident, Piggy." Sakura said, anger in her voice. Ino huffed, she shoved her way past the pink haired girl and into the bathroom. She had to use her gym t-shirt all day, she was pissed to holy hell.

She arrived late to her first class, math. Everyone stared at her as she looked to find a seat, her face got depressed when the only seat available was next to some nose dripping loser. She groaned at sat down, waiting for this day to be over.

Ino happily walked her way out of the school, she was so happy to be out, and was prepared to head home and eat a bucket of ice-cream. She started her way home. She stopped when she saw someone sitting on the steps, the last person she wanted to see.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked angrily. Sakura looked up and thought for a second.

"Oh no…" She said, Ino was a bit confused, until she realized.

"Your my new roommate?!" Ino yelled. Sakura shrugged and picked up her box of things. Ino groaned. She sat down next to her pink haired nemesis and started shaking her head.

"You have to leave, I don't care if you have nowhere else to go, you can't stay here." Ino said, not looking at the girl.

"I told you I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Sakura yelled standing up, she really did have nowhere else to go. Ino groaned again, stood up and walked her way up the stairs.

"Come on." She said, Sakura smirked and picked up her box, following the girl.

"This place is nice." Sakura said, setting her box on the table. Ino held out her hand, Sakura sighed and put the money in her hand, Ino smiled.

"Alright heres the rules. Don't talk to me, always pay rent on time and don't eat any of the food with my name on it." Ino said, turning her back and beginning to walk away. Sakura laughed.

"Are you really that made at me? I told you I was sorry." Sakura said, sitting on the couch. Ino turned back and shrugged.

"It ruined my first day at school." Ino said quiety. Sakura smirked. Ino saw it and threw a pillow at her, Sakura just laughed. Ino turned back around and walked into her room.

Sakura opened up the fridge and frowned, ALL the food was marked Ino's. She heard her stomach rumble and shrugged, she grab a pastic bowl filled with pasta, Ino's named was marked on it. She went and sat back onto the couch, and dug in.

A few hours past and Sakura was curled up on the couch, sleeping. Ino stepped out wrapped in a towel with her hair wet. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. She was starved and was looking forward to the pasta she was keeping in the fridge, with a smile on her face she opened it and looked around a few second.

"Oh my god." Ino muttered, seeing the empty pasta bowl sitting on the table in front of the couch. She squeezed the bridge of her nose with her fingers, trying to stay calm. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Something wrong beautiful?" Sakura said, stretching her arms. Ino glared. Sakura just stared. Ino finally turned around and walked back to her room. Sakura shrugged and closed her eyes again. She thought about a few things, like how that old lady was doing. Sakura couldn't stand to be a burden around her, because she knew she was. She thought back.

_Sakura walked into the house hold, it was her first day in this city. She had just left a group home in another state, she was old enough to be able to afford an apartment, if she could keep down a job. The manager at the group home told her that a lady here would let her stay. She watched as a tiny old lady walked into the kitchen. _

"_How long will you be staying?" The old woman asked, there was no sign of friendliness in her voice. Sakura thought for a moment. _

"_However long it takes me to find an apartment I guess." Sakura said, rubbing the back of her neck. The old lady scoffed and left the room. Sakura frowned and followed. _

"_Your room is upstairs, the last door at the end of the hall way. Stay out of the other rooms." She said, continuing to walk. Sakura nodded. She walked up the stairs and into her so called room. It was very tiny with just enough room for a bed and mirror. She sighed and sat down, she really needed to get out of here._

"_I'm taking a walk." Sakura said, the old lady didn't respond and Sakura walked out the door. She was wearing a thick jacket, it was snowing. _

_She walked down the sidewalk and past a few people before she entered into a park. She sat down at a bench and exhaled, she reached into her pocket and fumbled around a bit, pulling out a long white stick, and she put it between her lips. She checked her pocket again and sighed, looking for a lighter. She smile when she found a pink lighter in her pants pocket. _

_She blew out a plume of smoke and smiled, that's the stuff. She looked along the treeline, trying to enjoy the scenery and saw a blond girl in a blue jacket pinning something up onto a big board. She took another hit and watched and the girl walked away and tripped in the snow. Sakura contained a laugh and took one more hit. _

0-0_0-0

_After finishing the cancer stick she through it off to the side and stood up, putting her hands in her pocket. She headed over to the big wooden board. She noticed a lot of different notes pinned against it. She was looking for one that included an apartment with reasonable rent. She found one that was looking for a roommate, female only. She thought for a second and took the flier, walking off._

Sakura woke up that morning on the couch and yawned. She looked to the left and saw Ino sitting at the table eating something. She was already all dressed. Sakura walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk and a glass.

"I was planning on making you breakfast to apologize." Sakura said, halfheartedly. Ino scoffed and ignored her. Sakura sat down across the table with her glass.

"So are we going to walk to school together?" Sakura asked, taking another drink. Ino looked up.

"Hell. No." She said, looking back down to her eggs. Sakura frowned.

"Are you seriously this mad at me for accidently bumping into you?" She said, irritated. Ino put down her fork.

"Actually I'm past that, I just don't want to be your friend." She said, standing up and heading towards the door. "Later." She walked out and closed the door. Sakura looked at the clock on the stove, they still had an hour before school starts, where did she go?

She shrugged and headed into her room to get dressed, she also needed to shower.

About 30 minutes later she walked into the living room, she was all ready for school. But her mind was on something else. She walked onto the back porch and peeked around, seeing that no one was there she smiled and pulled a cigarette out of her pack, placing it in her mouth.

0-0_0-0

Ino quickly jotted down notes as the teacher was talking, she needed to get perfect grades this year and she was determined to make it happen. The teacher finally set down the book he was reading from and took a breath, and so did Ino. He took off his glasses.

"Alright class, now for a start to the New Year were going to be doing a group essay on chemical bonds. I will randomly pick names out of a hat and your group will be expected to write and finish the report by this Friday." The teacher said, calling out names as he drew small pieces of paper from a hat. Ino sighed, all she needed was to be grouped up with two idiots that don't know anything about chemistry.

"Ino, Ten-Ten and Sakura." All Ino heard was the name "Sakura" She whipped around and saw the girl with her face buried in her arms, she was sleeping. _How did that Idiot get into Advanced Chemistry? _She cursed. Then she realized she had Ten-Ten in her group, things wouldn't be so bad.

"Uh, Sakura." Ten-ten said, poking the pink haired girl in the head. Her head shot up.

"I'm awake." She said groggily. Ten-ten giggled. Ten-ten was sitting next to Sakura at the same table. She watched as Ino walked over the table and pulled up a chair in front of the girls.

"What's this group for?" Sakura said, rubbing her eyes. Ino glared, Ten-ten felt the tension.

"We have to write an essay on chemical bonds. Which you probably know nothing about. How did you get into this class?" Ino said. Ten-ten looked at Sakura, who was sending a glare back at Ino.

"Ionic, covalent, polar covalent, metallic." Sakura said dully. Ino just smirked.

"Real impressive. So Ten-Ten come over to my house after school today alright?" Ino said, hearing the bell ring. The girls stood up and walked out of the class.

"Sakura, you have advanced English next right?" Ten-Ten asked, Sakura nodded. "Well let's walk together."

Sakura gave her a warm smile. "Sure." The two girls walked to their next class together.

"So what's up with you and Ino?" Tenten asked, Sakura shrugged.

"I accidently bumped into her yesterday and dumped coffee on her. Ever since then she's been being a bitch." Sakura said, sitting down at the back table, Ten-ten sat next to her.

"That's kind of harsh isn't it?" Ten-ten said, Sakura just shrugged again.

"Planning on sleeping through this class?" Tenten asked smiling, Sakura smirked.

"No, English isn't my strongest class." Sakura said, opening up the textbook. Tenten was confused.

"But you're in Advanced English." Tenten stated, Sakura nodded.

"I only got in this class by 2 points." She said, Tenten nodded. The two girls silent almost silent through the rest of the class, both listening intently to the teacher.

The bell rang loudly again, Sakura stood up and stretched her arms, picking up her text book and notebooks. Tenten walked closely behind her until getting the chance to walk next to her.

"Hey, how about you come eat at my table for lunch?" Tenten asked, leaning against the locker next to Sakura's. Sakura thought for a moment.

"I'll pass, I don't want to sit with Ino." Tenten frowned. She thought for a few moments.

"Then how about I buy ya lunch?" Tenten said with a bright smile. Sakura eyed her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, closing her locker shut. Tenten was confused again.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you being nice to me, now offering to take me on a date?" She said smirking. Tenten's face grew red.

"Who said it was a date?!" Tenten said, Sakura laughed.

"Fine, but we go where I want to go." Sakura said, Tenten nodded. The two girls walked out of the school and into the parking lot. Tenten opened up her car and got in the driver's seat, and Sakura in the passenger.

"So Tenten, really. Why are you being so nice?" Sakura said, putting her seat belt on. Tenten shrugged.

"I don't know, you just seem like a good person." She said, Sakura laughed.

"You're weird." She said dull. Tenten just smiled and started the car up. "So take a left up her and it's at the end of the road." Tenten nodded.

"This is the place? An Ice-cream parlor?" Tenten said, Sakura got out of the car.

"They have more than ice-cream." Sakura added, Tenten nodded and followed her into the building.

The two girls sat outside under an umbrella at one of the few tables. Sakura had order two burgers and Tenten had a burger and fries.

"I'm starved." Sakura took a big bite of her burger and a smile graced her face. Tenten laughed as Sakura put down the burger, there was ketchup on the corners of her lips. Sakura looked at her questionably. Tenten grabbed a napkin and handed it to her, Sakura laughed and wiped her mouth off.

"I really like this place." Sakura said, smiling. Tenten took a bite of her burger and was delighted.

"I see why, this burger is great!" She said, taking another bite. Sakura just laughed.

The two girls sat at the table, they had finished their meals.

"Thanks for taking me on this date Tenten, I hate school food." Sakura said smiling, Tenten's face grew red again.

"It wasn't a date!" She said laughing. Sakura shrugged.

"My mom and dad use to always take me to an Ice-cream shop down the street from our old house. I would always order chocolate. My mom always asked each time we went why I always ordered the same thing…" Sakura said, staring down at the table. _That was a little random... _Tenten thought.

"Your parents sound nice." Tenten said. Sakura just nodded.

"They were."

"We should be getting back." Sakura said, Tenten nodded and the two got back into the car. They soon arrived back in the parking lot.

"So, no after date kiss?" Sakura said, eyebrows wiggling. Tenten laughed and Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, you said your parents _were _nice. Does that mean there not around anymore?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded.

"When I was 9 they died in a house fire." Sakura said empty. Tenten was shocked. Sakura got out of the car and started walking towards the school, Tenten followed close behind.

"I'm so sorry Sakura…" She said quietly. Sakura turned around with a bright smile.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." She said, Tenten just stared. She walked up and pressed her lips onto Sakura's cheek. Sakura was shocked.

"Was that good enough for an after date kiss?" She said with a smile and walked into the school. Sakura smiled and looked down to the ground.

0-0_0-0

Ino set her book bag next to the door and fell back onto the couch. She let out a long sigh. For some reason she felt so tired, and she couldn't go to sleep because Tenten was on her way over. She closed her eyes for a few minutes before she heard the door open.

"Hey Ino. Tired?" Sakura asked, Ino just nodded and opened her eyes. Sakura headed into the kitchen.

"Could you grab me a water bottle Sakura?" Ino yelled, Sakura walked over to her, Ino's legs were hanging off the arm rest. She handed her the water.

"I think that's the first time you said my name." Sakura said smiling, Ino shrugged. There was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Tenten, can you let her in?" Ino said not moving, Sakura walked over and opened the door. Tenten walked in.

"Oh Sakura, you're here already?" Tenten asked.

"I live here." Sakura said, walking into the living room. Ino was still lying on the couch. Tenten had a funny look on her face.

"Since when?" Tenten asked, sitting down near Inos head.

"Since yesterday." Sakura said bringing out her text book. Ino groaned.

"I'm so tired." Ino said, Tenten laughed.

"If you want you can go sleep, I'm pretty sure we can handle this." Sakura said, flipping through the pages. Ino shook her head.

"I don't want to be a useless group member." Ino said, sitting up.

"Just go sleep Ino." Tenten said, pulling out her notebook.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked, Sakura and Tenten nodded.

"Thanks guys." Ino said standing up and heading into her room. Tenten grabbed a pen and her own text book and started reading.

"So, about that kiss." Sakura said, smirking.

"Shut it Sakura." Tenten said holding back a laugh. Sakura nodded and began reading out of her textbook.

An hour later the two girls set their books on the table.

"Well let me see it." Sakura said, Tenten tossed her the notebook. Sakura nodded, turning a page every minute or so. She set it down and let out a long sigh.

"Finished. A+ material." Sakura said smiling. Tenten nodded. Sakura stood up.

"Want anything to eat?" Sakura asked, headed into the kitchen.

"I'll have what you're having." Tenten said, stretching her arms and legs. Sakura nodded and started boiling a big pot of water, she grabbed enough spaggehti noodles for two and then put them down, walking out of the kitchen and into Ino's room.

"Hey sleeping beauty, want some food?" Sakura asked, leaning in the door way. Ino didn't answer, Sakura walked over to the bed and shook her.

"What." She asked, rolling over. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Sakura. Sakura gave her a warm smile.

"Want something to eat?" Sakura asked again, Ino nodded. She sat up and Sakura went back into the other room. Ino rubbed her eyes again and yawned, her stomach rumbled.

Sakura stirred the noodles inside the pot. Tenten groaned, she was sitting at the dinner table.

"Sakura how much longer? I'm starved." Tenten asked, laying her head face down on the table, Sakura laughed.

"This better be good Pinkie, We've been waiting for like a half hour." Ino said, leaning her head on her hand. Sakura set out 3 plates and carried a small bowl, lifting hot noodles on every plate, she put the empty bowl in the sink and grabbed the pan off the oven, dumping some sauce on everyone's plate.

"Wow! This is great!" Exclaimed Tenten, taking another bite. Ino squealed in delight.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Ino asked, eating more.

"My mom use to let me cook with her, she was even better." The two girls nodded and didn't waste time finishing their plates.

The three girls sat in the living room and watched TV.

"Sakura, why did you dye your hair pink? What was your natural color?" Ino asked, letting out a yawn.

"This is my natural hair color, just like my mom and grandmothers." Sakura said, stretching her legs.

"Wow really?" Tenten asked, Sakura nodded. Tenten stood up and stretched her arms.

"Well girls, I'm going to head home." She said, walking towards the door. Sakura stood up and walked her out. Tenten got in her car and Sakura sat on the steps and gave her a wave. Tenten smiled at her and drove off. Sakura pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it up, she blew out a plume of smoke and heard the door open.

"Smoker huh?" Ino asked, leaning on the door. Sakura didn't look back but nodded, Ino sat next to her. "You know that stuff kills you right?"

Sakura just nodded again and took another hit.

"Well at least you're not smoking inside, could I try?" Ino asked, holding her hand out. Sakura smirked.

"No way, it would ruin your beautiful face." Sakura said chuckling Ino lightly punched her in the arm. Ino and Sakura sat there until Sakura threw the cigarette butt.

"Sakura, you don't like boys do you?" Ino asked, Sakura looked at her a bit weirdly.

"That was random. Why would you ask that?" Sakura said, putting her hands in her pocket. She had never told anyone her secret before, and this girl just guessed?

"You were flirting with Tenten a lot." Ino said with a sly smile on her face. "I won't judge Sakura, I've never had a lesbian friend before."

"Well… Yeah I guess I don't like boys." Sakura muttered out slowly. Ino smiled and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"That wasn't so hard huh?" She said, Sakura nodded. "Just do go rifling through my underwear drawer." She said laughing, Sakura gave her a light push.

"Come on, It's cold." Sakura said standing up, Ino nodded and followed her into the house.

"Sakura get up, you're going to be late." Ino said, shaking the girl. Sakura just groaned and covered her face with a pillow. Ino grew irritated and whipped the covers off the girl. Sakura wiggled around searching.

"So tired, Ino give me my blanket back." Sakura yelled, curling up. Ino sighed.

"Come on Sakura walk to school with me." Ino groaned, Sakura sat up and nodded.

Ino was sitting on the front steps in her winter jacket waiting for her pink haired friend. The door finally opened and Sakura pulled a cigarette out of her pocket.

"Alrighty, lets go." Ino said standing up and walking with her friend. Sakura turned her head the other way each time she blew smoke out.

"Why are you doing that?" Ino asked, Sakura shrugged.

"Second hand smoke is dangerous." She stated.

"So is first hand smoke." Ino said back smirking. Sakura laughed.

"Touché." Sakura said, making Ino laugh. They turned a corner and Ino slipped on ice, falling on her butt.

"Dammit!" She yelled, Sakura laughed even more and offered her hand, Ino took it and pulled herself up.

"Such a gentleman, you must be a hit with the ladies huh?" Ino said laughing. Sakura grinned. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Well once, kind of." Sakura said, throwing her finished cigarette.

"Kind of?" Ino asked, keeping her pace with her pink haired friend. Sakura just nodded. "Well alright, how about I hook you up with Tenten?"

"No thanks." Sakura said, dully. Ino snickered.

"Well then." Ino said, they finally entered the school and went their separate ways.

"Sakura wake up, this is important." Tenten said, poking the girls head with the pencil. Sakura sighed and lifted her head. The old man was talking about reactions of different chemical elements.

"Tenten I know all this stuff, let me sleep." She said putting her head back down. Tenten thought for a second.

"Well how about, if you stay awake all class AND write notes down for me, we can go on another "date"." She said with a smile. Sakura looked up to her.

"Hmm, I don't know Tenten, I think that's prostitution." Sakura said, causing Tenten to laugh loudly.

"You girls, Shush." The teacher said, going back to his explanation.

"What are you talking about? I didn't offer to pay you." Tenten said holding back her laughter. Sakura shrugged, grabbing her notebook.

"Deal, but Tenten I think I should tell you something first." Sakura said a bit more serious. Tenten turned her head.

"Yeah Sakura?" Tenten asked with a smile on her face. Sakura almost didn't want to tell her.

"Uhm… I like… I like girls. I'm a lesbian." Sakura said, waiting for Tenten to freak. Tenten just kept the same smile she had before. She looked around for a second and scooted closer to Sakura.

"So… So am I." She said whispering. Sakura just stared. Tenten gave her a warm smile.

"Really?" Sakura asked, Tenten nodded.

"But please please please please don't tell anyone, I am not ready for people to know." Tenten said, pleadingly.

"Don't worry Tenten, no one will hear it from me. So does that mean maybe just maybe, this could be a real date?" Sakura said, hoping for the best. Tenten thought for her second and nodded her head. A big smile broke out on Sakuras face, she was shouting inside.

"Well? Start writing my notes." Tenten said laughing. Sakura just nodded and began writing them down.

0-0_0-0

"So where are we headed today?" Tenten said, sitting in the driver's seat. Sakura shrugged.

"This is my first real date with another girl. How about we pick something romantic?" Sakura said, Tenten smiled and nodded.

The two girls sat at a table in the park with two boxes of Chinese food.

"Pretty romantic huh?" Sakura said laughing, Tenten laughed and nodded.

"It's a really nice day out." Tenten said looking up at the cloudless sky. Sakura looked up too, it really was a beautiful day outside.

"This is nice Sakura." Tenten said, Sakura smiled at her.

"So how long have you known you liked girls?" Sakura asked, taking a bite. Tenten thought for a second.

"About 3 weeks." Tenten said, Sakura laughed.

"Only three weeks? I've known for like 2 years, but I've never had a girlfriend." Sakura added. Tenten giggled.

"Why not?" Tenten asked.

"Well the school I went to before this one wasn't exactly the nicest school around, so I never found someone I actually liked, most of the girls who were lesbians looked like boys."

"I never got that, if you're looking for a girl to date why would you look like a boy?" Tenten said, Sakura laughed.

"Good point." Sakura said smiling.

"I would like to date a beautiful girl, with nice skin and a beautiful smile." Tenten said, looking off into the tree line.

"Too bad you're stuck with me huh?" Sakura said chuckling. Tenten didn't laugh.

"Actually it's a perfect description of you." She said, taking another bite. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. Tenten giggled. The two girls walked away from the table and headed towards the car, half way there Tenten snaked her hand in Sakura, and intertwined their fingers. Sakura turned her head and Tenten was smiling.

The two girls got to the parking lot, they still had five minutes before they had to get back. Sakura didn't really know what to say.

"Sakura, how about we try that after date kiss again, but this time maybe on the lips." Tenten asked, blushing. Sakura's face instantly turned red.

"Uhm, alright." Sakura said turning her body. Both girls leaned in slowly, they only stopped when their lips met. Sakura felt electricity shoot through her, a few seconds later the girls broke away.

"Wow…" Tenten muttered, Sakura nodded. Tenten smiled.

"That was my… First kiss." Tenten said looking away. Sakura was shocked.

"Really?" She asked. Tenten nodded.

"Yeah I know, 17 and haven't kissed anyone. Loser right?" She said frowning. Sakura shook her head.

"I just can't believe someone as beautiful you haven't been kissed before." Sakura said smiling. Tenten smiled.

"Well let's get back." Sakura said, Tenten nodded and the two girls walked towards the school.

"That was really fun Sakura, hopefully there will be more?" Tenten asked.

"Of course." Sakura said smiling. The two girls walked into the school and away from each other, Tenten looked back and waved, Sakura smiled.


	2. Trivial

The fact that Sakura and Tenten are together at the moment only suggests that this story will be a long one, but I ensure you Sakura and Ino will end up together. Please Review/Favorite and Follow!

-0-o-0-

"Ino, why are we having this party again?" Sakura asked, Ino pinched the bridge of her nose.

"For the third time Sakura, every start of the new school year someone throws a party, and this year it's me." Ino said placing down a big bowl of chips on the table. Sakura sighed.

"Well Ino will be here soon, let's hope she wants to party." Sakura said, taking a chip and throwing it into her mouth. Ino gave a devilish smirk.

"It's been a week since your first date, how are things going?" Ino asked.

"Everything's been great." Sakura said with a smile, Tenten opened the door and walked in. Sakura smiled and Ino walked towards her and gave her a peck.

"What's with all the food?" Tenten asked.

"Were having a party!" Ino said happily. Tenten nodded, turning back to Sakura.

"How has your day been?" Tenten asked, Sakura smiled at her and shrugged. Sakura grabbed her hand and walked her to Sakura's room. Ino frowned and pulled a few bottles of liquor from the refrigerator and set it on the table. 15 minutes until the guests arrive, Ino went to her room to change.

"Wow Tenten, you're getting really good at this kissing thing." Sakura said, pulling away. Tenten smiled and bit her lip.

Tenten rolled over and leaned into Sakura, and Sakura wrapped her arms around her waist. The two girls sat and stared at a blank TV, hearing the music start playing and people walking around.

"Well we better stop before someone walks in and see's us." Sakura said, the two girls got up and stood in front of each other.

"Sakura… How do you feel about me not telling anyone about…Us?" Tenten said, holding both of Sakura's hands. Sakura shrugged.

"I really don't care Tenten. If it makes you happy it makes me happy." Sakura said, making Tenten happy. The two girls walked out and saw a few popular girls from school standing outside.

"Tenten what are you doing with forehead?" Ashley asked, making the other girls snicker.

"Studding." Tenten said, the girls went back to having their conversation and Sakura followed Tenten. Tenten made her way to the back porch, and shut it.

"I don't know what they're talking about, I think you have a cute forehead." Tenten said smiling. Sakura blushed.

Two hours passed and Sakura was sitting on the back porch, and put a cigarette in her mouth. She heard the door open behind her and a boy walked out.

"Hey mind if I bum one?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Only if you have a light." Sakura said, realizing she left her lighter in her room. The boy smirked and tossed her a blue lighter, she lit up her cigarette and handed him one, along with his lighter.

"Thanks." The boy said, walking away. She nodded and stretched her legs. She looked up at the stars littering the sky. She was tired.

Tenten opened the sliding door and sat next to Sakura. Sakura almost instantly smelt the liquor on her breath.

"Hey Saku… Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" Tenten said giggling, Sakura smirked.

"Tenten are you drunk?" Sakura asked.

"I tink somehow someone spiked the drinking punch." She said leaning against the pink haired girl. Sakura laughed. Tenten got irritated.

"Why are you laughing at me Saku?" She said, laying back against the concrete. Sakura took another hit of her cigarette.

"Tenten how about I take you to bed?" She said, flicking the cigarette. Tenten was already sleeping.

Sakura shook her, and Tenten shot up. She looked around and blinked a few times.

"Sakura, can I go to sleep?" She asked, Sakura laughed and nodded, helping the girl up and walked her to Sakura's room. Tenten fell onto the bed.

"Saku can you cuddle with me?" Tenten asked, reaching her hand out for Sakura. Sakura smiled.

"I'm not tired yet Tenten, do you mind sleeping alone?" Sakura asked, Tenten bit her lip and nodded.

"Kiss?" Tenten said, Sakura smiled and leaned down, planting a kiss on the drunk girls' lips. "Will you sleep with me later though?" Tenten asked.

"I'll be in bed in a few hours." Sakura said, blushing. She didn't know if Tenten would want them in bed together sober, so Sakura secretly decided to sleep on the couch. She walked out to the hallway and only a few kids were left. Ino was saying good bye to them as they left, and Sakura sat on the couch.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Ino said, sitting next to her. She turned her body and rested her legs across Sakura's lap.

"Tenten is drunk to boot." Sakura said, Ino grinned and Sakura noticed her cheeks are red. "You're drunk too huh?" Sakura asked, Ino nodded her head happily. Sakura sighed.

"So who cares if Tenten is drunk, whas wrong wit tat?" Ino said hanging her head back. Sakura sighed again.

"It's nothing Ino, you should be getting to bed." Sakura said, Ino nodded and got up, walking to her room. A few minutes later, Tenten walked into the living room rubbing her eyes.

"I'm dizzy…" She said, making Sakura laugh. Tenten walked over and sat next to Sakura, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling sick?" Sakura asked, fearing she would throw up. Tenten shook her head.

"Sakura, am I your girlfriend?" Tenten asked.

"Only if you want to be." Sakura said, Tenten smiled.

"I really want to be your girlfriend. But I don't think you want me as your girlfriend, I can't even tell anyone I like girls…" Tenten said, sitting back normally. Sakura shook her head.

"Tenten I told you that doesn't matter to me." Sakura said, Tenten shook her head.

"Sakura, if you can tell me that this is real, you're not just playing me or something, I would be willing to telling people that were dating." Tenten said seriously.

Sakura turned her body to face Tenten. "Tenten, I can promise you I am not playing you. I really like you, a lot." She said, Tenten smiled and tackled her into a hug, causing her to lie on top of Sakura, the two girls smiled and looked into each other's eyes.

-0-o-0-

"Yeah Tenten, I'm not coming to school today… That would be lovely, but I don't want to get you sick… Alright, bye." Sakura said into the phone, she was lying in bed wrapped up in covers, her nose red as can be. Ino sat at the edge of the bed with a plastic bag.

"I brought you sprite, soup, some twizzlers and cough syrup." Ino said, Sakura chuckled and took the bag. Ino looked up to the clock hanging on the wall.

"I'm going to head to school now, want me to stop in at lunch? I can make your soup." Ino said, putting her purse over her shoulder.

"No, Tenten said she would come." Sakura said, sniffling. Ino nodded and gave the girl a wave. Sakura yelled good bye and heard the door shut. She sighed and took a sip of the sprite. She sat up and walked over to the window, creaking it open just a bit. She took out a slim stick and lit it up, coughing.

"Curse you sore throat…" Sakura muttered, taking a smaller hit and making sure to blow it out of the window. She flipped open her cell phone and was expecting Tenten to text her back, she sighed and threw the phone onto the bed.

She watched out the window and noticed a young girl walking down the side walk. When the girl turned the corner Sakura threw her cigarette butt out the window and fell face first onto the bed, letting out a loud groan. She hated being sick.

Sakura spent the next 4 hours of her day under blankets, watching scary movies. She had turned off all the lights in the room for dramatic effect. Suddenly the door opened and Tenten walked in.

"Hey babe, feeling under the weather?" Tenten said, smiling. Sakura nodded.

"I feel terrible." Sakura said, coughing. Tenten frowned and put her hand on Sakura's forehead.

"Well you don't feel hot." Tenten said, sitting next to the pink haired girl. "That's good." Sakura nodded.

Tenten smiled and leaned in to kiss Sakura.

"No Tenten, you'll get sick." Sakura said turning her head, Tenten chuckled.

"Fine sour puss." She said kissing Sakura's forehead. Sakura laughed and Tenten looked at the TV.

"Scary movies huh?" She said, Sakura nodded again. "I don't like these kinds of movies."

"And I'm the sour puss?" Sakura said, Tenten punched her arm playfully.

"I'm going to make your soup, want anything else?" Tenten asked.

"Some chips would be great." Sakura said, Tenten nodded giving her forehead another kiss. Sakura smiled and snuggled under the covers. She was glad Tenten was here, it made her feel better.

Tenten came back 10 minutes later with a trap holding a bowl of soup and Fritos. She put it on Sakura's lap and sat at the edge of the bed. Sakura ate as much as she could, she was starved.

"Alrighty Saku, I have to get going now. Can I have one kiss?" Tenten asked, making Sakura think.

"I just don't want you to get si…" Sakura was cut off by Tenten pushing her lips against Sakura's, then pulling away. "I'll come by after school to check on you, alright?" Sakura could only nod. Tenten gave her a smile and walked out.

Sakura just smiled, she was very happy being with Tenten. Sakura finished her soup and chips, and laid back down into her bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

-0-o-0-

Sakura woke up, it was already the next day. For some reason she was feeling a lot better. She stood up and stretched. She looked up to the clock, 1:00pm. She looked on the table next to the head of the bed and there was a paper bag with a note.

"Hey Sakura, I hope you feel better today (: Love, Ino." Sakura smiled and opened the bag, there was more flu medicine, a chocolate bar and soup. Sakura walked out onto the back porch and looked for the lighter she hid out here.

"The hell…" Sakura muttered, looking in her hiding spot and finding nothing. She pinched the bridge of her nose and went back to the kitchen, looking for a book of matches. She hoorayed when she found them, in a drawer. She walked back outside and shivered, it was took cold out for short shorts and a tank top. She took a few puffs of her cigarette and sat down on the chair that Ino recently bought.

"Hey Sakura! You're sitting outside smoking, you must be feeling better eh?" Ino said, walking outside. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, that medicine works I guess." Sakura said, blowing out a plume of smoke.

"Well that's good, so are you going to walk to school with me tomorrow? I keep getting a weird feeling someone is stalking me…" Ino said, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"That's weird… Wait, why are you home so early?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't feel like going to gym class." Ino said, sitting on the concrete. Sakura nodded. She looked up and saw a boy wearing a trench coat walk past, his eyes focused on the blond girl next to her. Sakura shrugged it off and followed ino into the house.

-0-o-0-

"Are you ready? Everything goes down tomorrow, everything we have been planning for months." Kiba said, talking to his two other friends.

"Yeah… How did you two spend your last day?" Shino said, eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Kiba thought for a bit.

"_Get up Kiba, you have school." Kiba's father yelled into his room. Kiba sat up and looked at the clock. 7:15._

_Kiba walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, his dad was setting down a plate. There was pancakes, bacon and eggs. His father always made a great breakfast on the anniversary of his mother's death. Kiba sat down at the table with a straight face, and soon his father sat down with a plate of his own._

"_Eat up Kiba, it's going to be a long day." His father said, giving him a smile. Kiba nodded and started eating, his thoughts were not about his mother, his father or anything that was happen. His thoughts were on the events that would transpire tomorrow. _

_After the two boys were done eating they got into his father's truck, and began driving. They drove for almost 2 hours before they arrived to their destination. They walked up a few concrete stair cases and past all the graves. They finally stopped in front of his mothers._

_They both stood there for an hour straight, in silence. Until finally his father bent down and put a bouquet of rose's right in front of the head stone. His dad reached into his pocket, Kiba already knew what he was taking out, a shot glass. His father always took one shot on the day of his wife's death. _

_Kiba was shocked to see his father bring out two glasses. He looked up to his dad and he was wearing a smile._

"_Think your old enough?" His father said chuckling, pouring brown liquid into both glasses and handing Kiba one of them. _

"_Yeah dad, I'm old enough." He said taking the glass and throwing it back into his mouth. He coughed a few times causing his old man to laugh._

"_I love you dad." Kiba stated._

"_I love you too Kiba." His father said, wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders. _

"It was a good day." Kiba said, Shino and Choji nodded. The three boys made sure all their weapons were ready.

-0-o-0-

"God, school is so boring." Sakura muttered, causing Ino to giggle. The two girls were sitting in their first hour class, History. Ino stretched her legs out and placed them on Sakura's lap.

"Ino why do you think I'm your leg rest?" Sakura said, Ino laughed.

"Because you never complain, besides leg rests aren't supposed to talk." Ino said, Sakura shook her head and continued taking notes. Ino hummed a song, while listening to the teacher.

"Ino could you shut it?" The teacher said, the kids laughed, Ino didn't know she was humming so loud.

"Sorry ." Ino muttered, causing Sakura to Chuckle. Ino playfully punched her arm. The bell rung throughout the school. The two girls walked out of the class and into the hallway, Sakura followed Ino to her locker.

"Ah, the place we first met." Sakura said, Ino laughed.

"And you made me spill hot coffee on myself." Ino said, Sakura nodded.

"I apologized like 12 times Ino, get over it." Sakura said leaning onto the locker. She watched as a boy wearing a trench coat and sunglasses walked into the middle of room. She ignored him and looked into Ino's locker.

"Why is this in here?" Sakura said, pulling out a small journal. "Don't people usually leave the diary's at home?"

"I like bringing mine with me." Ino said, grabbing it back. "Don't try to read it."

"I would never try to, don't you trust me Ino?" Sakura said smirking. Ino stared for a second then smiled.

"Yeah, I trust you Sakura. I haven't woken up and find all the stuff in my apartment gone with you. Yet." Ino said, causing both girls to laugh. Sakura turned her head back to the middle of the room, the boy in the trench coat was nowhere to be found. She shrugged and headed to her next class, Study hall. Ino followed.

"Alright, Ino, Sakura, Ashley, and Choji, its your turn to head to the library." The old lady sitting in the front of the room said. Sakura and Ino sat up and started walking, Choji detested.

"I don't want to go to the library." He whined, a few kids muttered cruel things.

"Oh shut up fattie, and get going." A boy yelled from the back. He frowned and began walking.

"I'll call there in 5 minutes and if any of you aren't there, you know what will happen." The old lady yelled, watching the kids leave. She went back to reading her book.

"Choji? That's your name right?" Sakura asked, walking with the group. The boy nodded shyly. "Why are you wearing that trench coat? Isn't it a little warm?"

Choji had a panicked look on his face. "Uh no, not at all. Actually I'm cold." He said quickly, Sakura raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Hey forehead, you're not popular or anything, but why are you talking to lard ass?" Ashley said, snarky.

"God shut the hell up, you annoy me so much." Ino said, glaring. Ashley gave her the finger and walked into the library. Ino and Sakura sat themselves at the table in the back. Sakura watched as Ashley looked around, then trotted over to there table.

"Mind if I sit here?" She said, pulling out a chair.

"Not at all." Sakura said, pulling a book from her bag. Ino looked at Sakura, then back to Ashley.

"Hell yeah I care. You're a jerk all the time, why should we be nice to you?" Ino said, causing the librarian to shush her. Ashley just smirked and started doing homework. Ino glared at her, and nudged Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura said, turning her head to Ino.

"Why did you say you didn't mind? I mind!" Ino whispered, receiving a louder shush. Ino gave the librarian a dirty look. Suddenly loud bangs rang through the hallways.

"What the…" Sakura muttered. Ino leaned her head forward to look at the door, it seemed like hundreds of kids were running. The girls heard more shots ring out.

"Is that… Gun fire?" Ashley said, the librarian ran to the door and poked her head out in the hallway. Ino screamed as a bullet flew through her head, and she dropped down into the hallway, kids trampling her.

"What the hell! Close the door!" Ashley screamed, prompting a boy to run over and slam the door shut. Ino was shaking, she turned her head to Sakura. Sakura's eyes were wide open, she looked shocked.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" Ino yelled, shaking her. Sakura snapped out of her trance.

"Sakura what are we going to do!?" Ino screamed. Sakura shook her head.

"Get to the corner of the room behind the book shelfs." Sakura said quickly, grabbing Ino's arm and pulling her to the corner, Ashley followed.

Sakura's mind was on one thing and one thing only. Tenten.


	3. Savage

Sakura, Ashley and Ino were sitting in the corner of the library behind a large book case.

"Gun's fire is coming from different directions… Which means there's more than one shooter." Sakura whispered. Ashley was trembling. Ino chewed on her finger nails.

Sakura pushed a few books from the book case to take a look around, the other kids were hiding under the tables. Sakura thought for a second and turned back to the girls.

"Look, I'm going to leave." Sakura said, Ino quickly contested.

"What?! No you're not!" Ino said, walking after Sakura who was headed for the door. Sakura turned around.

"I have to go find Tenten." Sakura said, looking at Ino. Ino's eyes started to water.

"Then I'm coming with you." Ino stated, wiping her eyes.

"No way, if something were to happen to you because you followed me, I'd never be able to forgive myself." She said with a warm smile. Ino just stared. Then she nodded. Ino watched Sakura turn her back and walk out the door, Ino frowned when she saw bodies littering the hallway, and she closed the door behind Sakura.

"Please stay safe…" Ino whispered.

**SAKURA POV (Point of View)**

Sakura hurried down the hallway, she stopped at the corner and peaked around. No one was there, at least no one alive. She tried not to look at the floor, the floor covered in blood and bodies.

She knew where she was headed, Advanced Biology. It was on the other side of the school. She was just hoping Tenten was still breathing.

Sakura arrived at the Advanced Biology room and looked into the window. There was no one in there. She muttered a few curse words under her breath and thought for a second. She whipped her head around when she heard footsteps.

The woman raised her hands. "Don't shoot!" She yelled out. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have a gun." Sakura said, the woman sighed in relief.

"I'm Anko, an assistant in the office." The woman said, Sakura nodded, turning around and walking away. The woman just stared.

"Hey! Where you going!?" Anko yelled running after her, Sakura turned around.

"Keep it down!" Sakura said, Anko covered her mouth instantly.

"Sorry…" Anko said. Sakura began to walk again and the woman followed her.

"What are you looking for?" Anko asked Sakura, who was peeking around a corner.

"My friend." She said, thinking. She started walking again and stopped when she saw at the other end of the hallway, a boy in a trench coat, looking dead at her.

She almost instantly turned around, grabbing the woman's arm and pulling her with her. The two girls ran down the hallways, the older one trying to keep up.

"Why are we running?!" She said, breathing heavily.

They heard maniacal laughter and gunfire not far from them.

"That's why." Sakura said, running into the men's bathroom. She was hoping they had put enough distance between that boy and them that he wouldn't check the bathroom.

The two girls waited in the stall for what seemed like their impending doom. Sakura froze when she heard footsteps walk past the bathroom. She heard a small rumble.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura said very quietly, Anko frowned.

"I didn't eat breakfast…" She said staring down. Sakura face palmed and went back to listening.

"Sakura, how did you know he was the shooter?" Anko asked, about 20 minutes later. Sakura thought for a few moments.

"When I looked at him he had a calm look on his face, If you were a student with bodies all around you, would you look like you were standing in a field of daisy's?" Sakura said, opening the stall door and walking towards the door.

"Good point…" Anko said biting her lip, she was waiting for Sakura's head to get blown away. She sighed in relief when it didn't.

"We need to move. The coast is clear." Sakura said, Anko nodded. The two girls quickened there pace as they walked down the hallway, trying to be quiet.

Sakura stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar face looking through a class window. She ran towards the door.

"Don't open it!" Sakura hear a lot of people say, but the door opened anyway.

**INO POV (Point Of View)**

"What are we supposed to do?" Ashley said, crying and burying her face into her hands. Ino ignored her, she was only thinking about her pink haired roommate. She looked through the book shelf to the other kids, everyone except for Choji was shaking.

_That's weird, Choji is the biggest baby there is, and why isn't he balling? _Ino thought to herself. She ducked back down.

"The first thing we have to do is get out of this room." Ino said, making Ashley glare.

"Why the hell would we want to leave the only safe place?" She replied.

"Because I'm about 60% sure one of the shooters are in this room." Ino said biting her lip, Ashley just stared wide eyed.

"W-what do you mean?" Ashley said quietly. Ino looked back through the book shelf. Ashley shook her leg. "What do you mean?!" She said a little louder. Ino turned her head and gave her a dirty look.

"Shut up." Ino said, standing up and walking to the edge of the room and looked out the window. _No cops… How hasn't anyone called the police yet? _She thought to herself.

"Can I use someone's cellphone? I'm going to call the police." Ino said, she took a phone from a girl who offered it.

"Hold on!" Choji yelled, standing up. Ino stared at him.

"For what? I'm calling the cops…" She said, dialing the 9 but then Choji whipped a gun from his pocket and pointed it at her, Ino was speechless.

"Put the phone down or I'll shoot!" He yelled, making Ino drop the phone. Two girls under the table started to cry. Ino's mind was racing.

"Alright Choji… Just put the gun down." Ino said, taking a few steps back. Choji flinched.

"Don't move!" Choji yelled, face getting red. Ino stopped in her tracks and nodded slowly, a girl under one of the tables started breathing erratically.

Choji aimed the gun at her.

"What's wrong with her?!" Choji yelled, the girl started breathing even more franticly. A girl sitting next to her stood up.

"She has asthma! She needs her inhaler! It's in her locker." The girl said, holding the panicking girl's hand. Choji looked flustered and thought for a moment.

"Alright! You! Go to her locker and bring her inhaler!" Choji said, pointing to the girl trying to calm the panicked girl. She nodded and slowly stood and walked to the door, she grabbed the handle and turned her head.

"What if the others shoot me?" She asked, eyes watering.

"It's either you or her, choose!" Choji yelled. Ino was shocked. The girl nodded and opened the door, leaving.

"Choji… Why are you doing this?" Ino asked, Choji ignored her.

"All of you! Against the wall, if you try anything I will shoot!" Choji yelled, everyone except the girl freaking out stood against the wall.

"Answer the question Choji! What would Shikamaru think?!" Ino screamed, Choji's face softened for a moment, then hardened again.

"Shikamaru is gone, and when he left so did you!" He yelled back, his eyes began to water. Ino felt sick to her stomach.

"I didn't leave you Choji?! You left! You became distant and stopped talking all together! I tried to call you but you never picked up!" Ino screamed, getting angry.

Tears ran down Choji's face, he pointed the gun at Ino. Ino didn't hold back.

"Don't you dare say to me, that I left you Choji! Don't you ever say that to me again!" She screamed, Choji just stared at her and kept his aim. She took a step closer.

"Shikamaru is turning in his grave right now! Look what you're doing!" Ino screamed, tearing flowing down her face. Choji's face softened. A boy at the end of the wall inched closer to the teacher's desk, when he could he slipped behind it.

"I'm… Sorry Ino." Choji choked out, closing his eyes but not lowering the gun. The boy behind the desk took the chance and ran behind Choji, stabbing him in the back with a pencil, Choji gripped the gun and a shot fired.

**FLASH BACK (Memory)**

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino sat in the large grassy field, the sun was setting and it was getting cold.

"We have to get home soon Shika." Ino said, looking at the sunset. Shikamaru smirked.

"Were 10 years old now, we can stay out however long we want." He said, looking at the sunset, Choji laughed.

"10 isn't that old Shikamaru." Choji said with a grin, taking a chip and tossing it into his mouth. Ino inched a little closer to Shikamaru.

"Shika, I'm freezing." Ino said blushing. Choji tossed her his jacket. She glared at him. Choji gave her a smirk. Shikamaru stood up and looked up at the sky with a big smile on his face. Ino smiled as she looked at him, and Choji had a happy grin, everything was perfect.

"What do you mean sick?" Ino said, standing at the front of Shikamaru's house. Shikamaru's mother offered a smile.

"He has a fever and a cough, he'll get through it though. That boy is as stubborn as his father." She said laughing. Ino nodded.

"Can I see him?" Ino asked, his mother nodded and Choji and Ino walked into the house. Ino walked through the kitchen and up the stairs, Choji almost tripped and Ino laughed.

"It's not funny…" Choji muttered as the two kids walked into Shikamaru's room. His dad was leaning against the closet at the far end of the room. Shikamaru smiled at his friends.

"Hey guy's long time no see." He said, coughing. Ino walked up to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" She said, putting her hand on his forehead. He was very warm. She frowned.

"Good, well…. Not good." He said looking down, and coughing a few times. Choji sat on the edge of the bed.

"I brought you some snacks." He said, pulling out a bag of chips and candy bars from a plastic bag. Shikamaru laughed and his father smirked.

"Same old Choji… Never change Choji." Shikamaru said smirking, Choji grinned happily.

"Choji can you give me a hand with the groceries?" Shikamaru's mother called up to him. His father walked to the door.

"Coming!" Choji called, following Shikamaru's father. Ino twiddled her thumbs.

"Something on your mind?" Shikamaru asked, Ino shook her head and blushed. Ino sat next to him.

"I hope you feel better Shikamaru." She said, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. His cheeks flared red and Ino smiled.

3 Weeks later, All of Shikamaru's family and friend gathered around his coffin, most of them crying. Ino couldn't hold back her tears, and Choji was nowhere to be found.

Her father rested his hand on her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shirt.

Her friend was gone.

**FLASH BACK OVER **

"Sakura! You're alive!" Tenten said, Sakura crashing into her and hugging her. Sakura smiled as she felt Tenten squeeze her back. Suddenly Tenten pulled away and pushed her lips against Sakura's, who was shocked at first but then kissed back. A few kids were dumbfounded.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Anko said, closing the door and dunking down. She smiled at the two girls anyway.

"I was so afraid you didn't make it Tenten." Sakura said with a smile. Tenten nodded and hugged her again. They have only been dating for two weeks but Tenten thought she already loved her, she wouldn't dare say it though.

"We need to get to the back of the room and dunk down." Sakura said, releasing the girl. The kids nodded and followed Sakura's orders. Sakura was hoping Ino was alright. She felt as if Ino was still safe.

Tenten sat next to Sakura and intertwined their fingers.

"I was really afraid that… That you were dead Sakura." Tenten said, eyes starting to water. Sakura smiled and leaned her head on Tenten's shoulder.

"Did you see any of the shooters?" Sakura asked, Tenten was confused.

"Shooters? There's more than one?" Tenten asked, Sakura nodded.

"Most likely." Sakura replied, Tenten shook her head.

"No, I wasn't able to see his face, but he was wearing a trench coat." Tenten said. Sakura thought for a moment. The boy in the hallway, was wearing a trench coat. Who else… Who else was wearing a trench coat…? Choji.

Sakura stared at the floor wide eyed. She had just left her friend in a room with a killer. She stood up and bit her lip. Did she dare go back? What was she thinking? She HAD to go back, It was Ino.

"I… I have to leave Tenten." Sakura said, frowning. Tenten stood up quickly.

"What? Why?" She said, grabbing Sakura's arm. Sakura looked at her.

"I have to go make sure Ino's safe. Don't worry I'll bring her back her." Sakura said, giving her a warm smile, until the door bursted open. Shots fired and Tenten fell, Sakura had no idea what was happening.

"Die!" Kiba yelled, shooting all over the place, Sakura fell to the ground.

Everyone was left on the ground and Kiba smirked. He got a text from Shino.

From Shino: Have you seen or hear anything from Choji?

He typed back, and thought for a second. He hasn't seen or heard Choji. He turned around and walked out of the door. After waiting a few minutes Sakura pushed herself off the ground, she was lying on top of Tenten. She shook the girl, no response. Sakura didn't notice the pool of blood pooling around the room.

"Get up!" Sakura yelled, tears streaming down her face. She kept shaking her but there was no response. Sakura was uninjured, she only fell to fake her death and cover Tenten.

"S-Sakura?" Anko said, lifting herself up and looking towards the pink haired girl. Sakura turned her head and saw the woman roll over onto her back, Sakura crawled over to her.

"Are you alright?" She said, then noticing the splotch of blood forming at her hip. Tears were still streaming down Sakura's face, she applied pressure to the woman's hip, which made her groan. She kept her eyes on her girlfriend, who was lying there dead.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Anko said, staring up to the ceiling. She closed her eyes and was hoping to open them back up and being in a happier place. Sakura suddenly heard a noise from outside.

"This is the police! Come out with her hands up before we storm in and start shooting!" The police chief said into a megaphone. He lowered her and his face angered.

Sakura just kept staring at Tenten. Why didn't she jump in front of her? Why wasn't she the one lying on the floor right now? Too many things were racing through her mind, she was so frightened. She was afraid he would come back and finish her off. Her hands started to shake. She couldn't die now. Not yet.

"Sakura… Am I going to die?" Anko said, eyes still closed. Sakura shook her head.

"No Anko, you're not going to die." Sakura said, tears still flowing. Anko opened her eyes slowly. Everything was shaking.

"Sakura…. I think I'm going to… Pass out…" Anko said slowly. Sakura shook her head again.

"No! Stay awake Anko! Stay awake!" She yelled. Anko closed her eyes. Sakura kept shaking her head.

"No! No! Wake up!" Sakura screamed. Anko didn't respond. Sakura kept her hands on her hip, but she couldn't stop the blood from pouring out. After 5 minutes she released her grip. Anko was dead. Sakura fell back against the wall. She looked up and saw the dead students and teacher. Tears stopped falling.

**INO POV (Point of view)**

Ino stood there shocked. She turned her head and looked at the bullet hole in the wall, an inch from her head. Choji was lying on the ground groaning, a pencil stuck in his back. The boy who stabbed him was now holding the gun on him. A few minutes later a police officer bursted through the door with a riot shield.

"Put the gun down! Put it down!" He yelled, causing the boy to drop the gun.

"It wasn't me! It was him!" He said quickly. Ino just stood there, not knowing what to do. But she felt safe.

About ten minutes later she was sitting in the back of an ambulance in the school parking lot. She just stared at the school, hoping Sakura wasn't dead.

They watched the paramedics carry bodies out one by one. Ino recognized people she knew, but she didn't cry. She had no more tears left, none at all.

She watched as a police officer walked out behind a certain pinked haired girl, Ino stood up and ran towards her. Sakura's face was emotionless when she saw her, Ino knew what that meant.

"Tenten?" She spat out slowly. Sakura shook her head and tears started to fall again, Ino pulled her into her arms.

"It's going to be alright Sakura. I promise." Ino whispered into her ear. The police officer instructed them to get back to the ambulance. Ino held Sakura's hand the whole way there.

Sakura sat in the back of the ambulance. They watched 2 paramedics pushing a gurney holding a familiar person, they wheeled it over to the ambulance. Sakura saw it was Anko.

"Is she alive?" Sakura said quickly.

"Yes, but just barely." The paramedic said, asking the girls to move. They put her in the back of the ambulance and took off, Sakura was hoping for the best.

"Did you know her?" Ino said, still holding her hand. Sakura nodded her head.

"Briefly." Sakura said, still emotionless. Ino squeezed her hand.

"Things will get better Sakura. I promise." Ino said softly. Sakura hung her head down and nodded.

A week went by and Ino and Sakura were walking through a graveyard. Sakura finally stopped in front of the one she was looking for.

_Here Lies Tenten Yumo, A Friend, Sister, and Beloved Daughter._

Sakura smiled and leaned over, placing a red rose in front of the headstone.

"I'm going to really miss you Tenten." Sakura whispered. Ino smiled and followed Sakura as she walked away.

"Want to head home now?" Sakura said, Ino nodded her head.

"Have they caught Kiba yet?" Ino asked, Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't been following the news." Sakura muttered, Ino hasn't seen Sakura face change from dull in a long time. She was depressed. Ino walked close to Sakura, feeling like she could break down crying at any minute.

The two girls continued walking, turning corners when they had to.

"Sakura can we stop at the gas station?" Ino asked, Sakura just nodded and followed Ino across the street and into the gas station. Ino grabbed a bottle of flavored water and some skittles.

"Want anything?" Ino asked, Sakura shook her head. Ino scowled and grabbed another pack of skittles, she walked up to the counter and paid the man, he thanked her and the two girls walked out.

About 15 minutes later they got back to house, Ino sat down on the couch and Sakura headed to her room. She was spending all her time in there. Ino bit her lip, she really wanted Sakura to feel better. She stood up and headed into the kitchen.

"Sakura! I brought you your favorite!" Ino called, opening the door and brought a tray into the room, on the tray was Ino's flavored water, and pizza.

Sakura's facial expression didn't change. She nodded.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura said, putting the tray to her side. "I'm not hungry though." Ino frowned. She sat next to Sakura.

"Want to watch a movie?" Ino asked, Sakura shrugged. She got up anyway and looked through the movies Sakura had, they were all horror movies. Ino pushed one in and sat back next to Sakura. They heard a loud booming sound in the ceiling. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin, Ino looked at her weirdly, and Sakura was wide eyed.

"What was that?" She asked nervously. Ino sighed.

"This happens sometimes. The heat goes off and the vents move around. It's alright Sakura." Ino said, Sakura just nodded. Ino face palmed. The last time the heat went out was a few days before Sakura arrived. It was freezing.

20 minutes later the two girls were bundled next to each other under the blankets. It was freezing. Ino was shaking.

"I'll go get the blankets from your room." Sakura said, jumping out of bed, Ino nodded and kept watching the zombie movie. Sakura came back and tossed the blanket over Ino, she climbed back into the bed, laying down two feet from Ino. Ino noticed right away and frowned.

"Are you tired Sakura?" Ino asked, Sakura nodded. Ino sat up.

"Well I'm going to head into my room now." Ino said, walking towards the door.

"Take your blanket, or you'll freeze." Sakura said, Ino shook her head.

"There's extra blankets in my closet. Good night Sakura." Ino said, closing the door. She walked to her room and closed the door behind her, ready to go to sleep.

Ino shot up, a piercing scream echoed through the house, Ino ran to her door, slamming it open and into Sakura's room, who was sitting up and breathing hard.

"Sakura! Whats wrong!?" Ino asked, running to Sakura. She didn't answer, she just kept breathing franticly. Ino shook her shoulder, and Sakura latched her arms around Ino's neck and started balling. Ino just wrapped her arms around her waist and rocked back and forth slowly.

"It's going to be okay Sakura, please just stop crying." Ino whispered into her ear, Sakura just kept soaking Ino's shoulder.


	4. Eternal

Ino opened her eye slowly, and blinked a few times. Her eyes needed to adjust to the light. She felt a big weight on the hips. She remembered last night. She lifted up the blanket and saw her pink haired roommate, attached to her waist. The area where Sakura's head was resting on her shirt was damp, probably from tears.

Ino said, and laid her head back down, thinking. Sakura really let it all out last night. She felt Sakura move a bit before resting back into place. Ino didn't know what to do.

Sakura lifted her head and blinked a few times. Ino gave her a warm smile. Sakura's face stay emotionless. She rolled over to the other end of the bed. Sakura just stared at the wall and Ino sat up.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Ino asked, Sakura didn't answer.

"Sorry… About last night Ino." Sakura muttered out, still staring at the wall. She closed her eyes and though about her dream.

_Sakura was running, she didn't know what from but she was running. There was a full moon and she was in a forest. _

"_Sakura… Why couldn't you protect me? Did I mean nothing? You liar…" She heard Tenten say, but she couldn't see her. She whipped around looking, finding nothing. She fell onto her knees. _

"_Tenten! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She screamed into the night, there was no answer. _

"_You're so pathetic." Kiba said, walking from behind a tree. Sakura just stared at him wide eyed. He lifted a gun._

"_You were to weak to protect her, to afraid. You can't run or fake your death this time." He said, pulling the trigger three times. Sakura shut her eyes, but then opened them, Kiba was gone and she turned around, seeing Tenten on her needs with blood spilling onto the ground, bullet holes in her chest. _

"_Sakura… Your worthless…" She said falling forward. Sakura stared wide eyed, she couldn't move, not an inch. Suddenly a shadow appeared before her._

"_So weak… So worthless…" The shadow said, lifting a gun to her forehead. Sakura tried to get up and run but she couldn't move. _

_MOVE DAMMIT, RUN! She screamed in her head, but it was too late, he pulled the trigger._

Sakura woke up screaming.

Ino was in the kitchen, making lunch. She turned her head and saw Sakura sitting on the back porch. She was just sitting there staring at the sky. Ino sighed and carried a tray of sandwiches to the back porch.

"Sakura are you hungry?" Ino said, sliding the door closed with her bottom. Sakura didn't reply. Ino set the tray down and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sakura please just talk to me." Ino said sitting next to Sakura.

"I don't want to talk." Sakura muttered out, Ino thought for a second. She leaned her head on Sakura's shoulder.

"Well, whenever you want to talk I'll be here alright Sakura?" She said, Sakura just nodded. Ino went back into the house.

Sakura pulled a cigarette out of her pack, and stuck it into her mouth. She lit it up and took a long slow hit. She raised her head, and the cigarette fell out of her mouth. Tenten was leaning against the fence.

Sakura blinked and she was gone.

_Am…Am I going insane? _She thought to herself, she was so shocked and her heart was beating against her chest. She wanted to yell but nothing came out. She slowly stood up and backed up towards the door, opening it and running in.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Ino said, cleaning dishes. Sakura shook her head. She was breathing a bit franticly.

"Ino, I don't want to be alone right now." She said slowly. Ino looked at her weird.

"Well, you can help me do the dishes." She said, rinsing a plate off. Sakura nodded and walked to the sink. So many things were rushing through her head. _Is she haunting me? Am I a loony? _She slowly turned her head around and looked out the back door. She didn't see anything and sighed. Maybe she was just imagining things.

"Sakura, are you sure you're alright?" Ino asked, putting the last dish away.

"Yeah Ino, I'm fine." Sakura replied, she followed Ino into the living room and sitting next to Ino. Ino eyed her, then grabbed the remote, flipping to the news. All the new's stations were still talking about the incident at school a week ago.

"Kiba Johnson has yet to be arrested, and is still on loose. There are pictures of him all over the state so if you see anyone that looks like him, please call your local authorities. Now for a message from the principle."

Ino and Sakura watched intently. Ino noticed Sakura was shaking softly. She bit her lip.

"Hello students, parents and citizens of Kohona. Last week one of the worse school shootings in history transpired at our own high school. 3 student's arms with many weapons attacked students and teachers. One shooter died from blood loss, being stabbed in the back. One student shot himself in the head."

"73 people lost their lives, 67 students and 6 teachers." He said, taking a short break in silence.

"After cleaning up the school and repairing many walls and ceilings, school should be reopened in one month. Security will be a whole lot tighter, and nothing like this will ever happen again." He said, the network cut back to the anchorman.

"One month… That's a long time." Ino said, turning the TV off.

"I don't think I ever want go back there Ino." Sakura said, staring at the black screen. Ino frowned.

"You're not going to move away are you?" Ino asked, turning herself to Sakura.

"No… I will most likely have to go back there." She said, still staring at the TV. Ino sighed.

Two weeks passed without incident, and Sakura continued to wake up in the middle of the night screaming, and every time Ino went running. She was missing a lot of sleep and it was starting to take a toll on her.

"Ino, wake up." Anko said, sitting next to Ino in the living room. Today she was supposed to come visit, Sakura stayed in her room. Ino lifted her head up.

"You look terrible!" Anko said, causing Ino to glare.

"Gee thanks." Ino said, rubbing her eyes. Anko looked at her worried. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately…"

"Why's that?" Anko asked, Ino didn't want to tell her.

"I keep… Having nightmares, and I wake up screaming." Ino said, hoping to get a solution out of the woman.

"That sounds bad… Have you thought about seeing a therapist?" Anko asked, giving Ino and Idea.

"Maybe I'll try that…" Ino said, biting on her lip. Anko took a drink of her bottled water.

"So where is Sakura? I really want to thank her." Anko asked happily. Ino frowned.

"She's not doing so good Anko. Maybe you should come back next week." Ino said. Anko frowned and nodded.

"Well I have to get back home anyway, the cat needs feeding." Anko said, giggling. Ino nodded and escorted her out. Ino turned around and headed to Sakura's room.

Sakura was sitting up in her bed, eyes half opened. Ino came and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hey Sakura, how are you feeling?" She asked, Sakura didn't respond. "So I was thinking, maybe you should see a therapist about your nightmares."

"I can't afford that…" Sakura stated, Ino shook her head.

"I'll pay for it Sakura, I would be happy too!" She said, glad that Sakura would go to see one. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know Ino…" She said dully. Ino cupped her hands together.

"Please Sakura! I want you to feel better!" She begged, Sakura turned her head and looked at her, then nodded.

"Alright Ino." She replied dully.

A few days later Sakura found herself sitting on a couch in her therapist's office. She walked in.

"Hello there Sakura, I'm Tsunade." She said, sitting down in the chair a few feet from the couch. Sakura nodded.

"You look like you haven't gotten much sleep, is that why you're here?" Tsunade asked, putting glasses on. Sakura nodded.

"I've been having nightmares." Sakura said, leaning her back against the couch. Tsunade nodded her head and wrote something down on a note pad.

"It's more than that though…" She said, looking down. Tsunade nodded slowly.

"I know, you were at school the day of the shooting. You're the fourth student who has come and talked to me." Tsunade said, looking at Sakura.

"I think I might be a little different…" Sakura muttered, Tsunade caught interest.

"How is that?" Tsunade asked, Sakura looked away. Tsunade understood.

"Well Sakura, tell me about the nightmares." Tsunade said, lifting one leg over the other.

Sakura explained to her about the reoccurring dream, about Tenten and Kiba, and the shadowed figure killing her.

"So, you blame yourself for your girlfriend's death?" Tsunade said, making Sakura nod slowly.

"I also… Keep seeing her." Sakura spat out. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, setting her notepad on her lap.

Sakura recalled the times she had seen Tenten, or at least the ghost of her.

_The night of the day Sakura first saw Tenten in the backyard, she was lying down in bed. There was no way she could go to sleep. She heard the door open and close, she turned her head expecting to see Ino, but there was no one. Sakura was silently freaking out. _

_She kept hearing footsteps, she had her eyes closed, she was too afraid to open them. She was going insane. She felt something tugging at the bottom of her blanket._

"_No, no no no no no no no." Sakura muttered out. She opened her eyes and saw Tenten sitting at the end of the bed. She stared with her eyes wide opened, Tenten stared back. She quickly ducked her head under the covers, hoping this nightmare would just end. She stayed awake the rest of the night under her blanket, waiting to hear Ino's door open._

Sakura bit her lip.

Tsunade nodded. "Believe it or not, this happens to a lot of people who lose loved one in tragic situations. Most people go on a trip, or vacation and come back fine, but sometimes these things are persistant. But don't worry Sakura, it's not like she's haunting you, your imagination is just projecting the image of her because the guilt you hold." Tsunade said, taking more notes.

"Well I can't afford to go on Vacation…" Sakura said sadly.

"Well how about going to see family?" Tsunade asked, making Sakura look even sadder.

"That's not possible…" She said. Tsunade nodded.

"Well, we still got an hour left." She said looking at her watch, Sakura nodded and laid on the couch, continuing to talk to Tsunade.

"Sakura you have to understand that Tenten's death was not your fault at all, it was the fault of the student shooters. You have nothing to do with her death and you have to understand that." Tsunade said, making Sakura nod.

Ino was sitting on the couch, a book lying on her lap and she watched the clock. Sakura was going to be home soon. She was hoping she would be feeling better. Ino was thinking about a few things herself, why wasn't she as shaken up as Sakura…

She shook her head, she wasn't in a room full of people who were gunned down right in front of her… One of those people being someone she cared for. She laid her head back.

All this trouble because 3 kids were bullied. She stared at the ceiling, she knew she blamed the shooters, but she also blamed the people who causes them to become murders… Ino herself rejected Kiba 3 different times, but it wasn't her fault she didn't like the boy back…

She grabbed the remote to the news, and watched for a few moments. Still no sign of Kiba. She wondered what happened to the boy…

Kiba peeked across the corner, he watched as police men with riot shields flooded into the school.

"Shit…" He muttered, turning around to find the back exit.

"There he is! Do not move or we will shoot!" The officer yelled, raising his gun, Kiba took off anyway. The officers sent waves of bullets down the hallways, causing the boy to drop.

"Target down, secured the west exit." They said, turning around.

"Man… I can't believe this happened in our small town." The first officer said, making the other nod.

"It's tragic… Well we should get going." The officer said, and walked away with the other. The first officer turned his head back and stopped the other.

"Where did the boy go?!" He yelled.

Kiba was running through the track field, holding his shoulder. Blood was rushing down his arm and tears filled his eyes.

He had a bullet in his shoulder and in his left part of his chest. He was gasping for air as he ran. So many things were running through his mind.

Akamaru…

Dad…

Mom…

"I'm sorry!" He yelled out, continuing to run, knowing no one could hear him. He was running on the concrete edge of the lake. He recalled all the memory's his family had here. His legs started to shake, he was losing too much blood.

He finally slowed down and fell forward. His mind was set on his family, mostly his mother. She will hate him after this. He was always hoping to meet her after he was dead, but he now knew he was not going to the same place she was. He coughed up blood.

"_Thank you so much mom!" Kiba yelled, at 10 years old. He was holding his new puppy in his arms and his parents smiled happily at him. He had been wanting a puppy since he was 5 years old, but his parents never warmed up to the idea._

"_Don't thank me, it was your father's idea." She said, making Kiba hug his dad. He held his new puppy in the air and it barked at him._

"_Remember Kiba, taking care of another living thing is a lot of responsibility. You have to feed it, clean up after it and make sure it's healthy. Alright?" His father said, Kiba nodded._

"_So, what are you going to name him?" His mother asked, Kiba thought for a minute._

"_I think… Akamaru!" He said excitingly. _

"_That's a great name son." His dad said laughing. He nodded happily. His mother continued to smile, the smile that warmed his young heart, before a deranged man took her from him._

Kiba a lying on the concrete, staring off into the lake. Blood continued to pour out of his wounds. This is what he deserved, but so did they.

Kiba felt it, he felt his life slipping away, and he was fine with it. A smirked graced his face before he closed his eyes, and slipped into the murky water.

"Have you found the kid yet?!" The chief said, yelling at the two officers.

"Uh… No sir, he is pretty banged up thought, he couldn't have gotten far." The first officer replied, the chief was pissed.

"I want you all too comb the area for that boy! Do not let him escape!" He yelled, causing the remaining officers to jump to work. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he was surrounded by idiots.

Ino sat up when she heard the door open, and watched Sakura walk in. She looked tired.

"Hey Sakura, how did it go?" She asked, hoping for a good answer.

"It was actually pretty good." Sakura said, sitting next to her blond friend. Ino nodded.

"So?" Ino said, Sakura looked at her.

"She said I should go on a vacation, but I can't afford that." Sakura said, closing her eyes. Ino thought for a second.

"How about I pay for it?" Ino said, turning towards Sakura.

"Ino how can you afford to pay for therapy and a vacation when you needed a roommate to pay rent?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Well my dad actually paid for the therapy, and he could pay for the vacation!" She said excitedly. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Then why doesn't he pay your rent?" Sakura asked.

"He wants me to be responsible so I have to pay my own rent." Ino said with a cheerful smile. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know Ino, I feel like a bum." She said, walking to the kitchen, Ino followed her.

"Well don't, this is for a friend. If it helps you feel better I would walk on my hands on a rickety bridge over a 3000 foot trench." Ino said, sitting at the table. Sakura stared at her.

"What." She said laughing, Ino was shocked. She hadn't seen Sakura laugh in weeks. She gave her a warm smile.

"Why are you staring at me Ino?" Sakura said, grabbing a bottle of water. Ino just shook her head.

"So where do you want to go for vacation?" Ino said, leaning her head on her hand. Sakura shrugged.

"Ino I don't feel right about taking your dads money." She said, taking a drink of her water.

"Blah blah, I'll choose." She said with a cheerful smile. Sakura shrugged. She looked out the window, half expecting to see her dead girlfriend, but all she saw was a bright blue sky. She cracked a small smile.

"Are you all packed yet?" Ino called into the hallway. Sakura was hurrying as fast as she could, packing cloths into her suit case. She sighed and tried her best to close it, then she finally sat on it and heard it snap shut. She smiled and look up to the window. Tenten was leaning against it. Sakura just stared.

A minute had passed, but to Sakura it felt like hours. She watched Tenten just stare at her, until finally a smile graced her face, and she slowly faded. Sakura's legs were shaking.

"Sakura I told you to – Is something wrong?" Ino asked, worried. Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing at all, so where am I going again?" Sakura asked, grabbing her suitcase.

"It's a surprise!" Ino said, getting irritated, which made Sakura laugh. Ino smiled and walked her to the open door.

"Whoa, a limo?" Sakura asked, Ino nodded.

"I told daddy about your nightmares, and he wanted to see you got the best treatment." She said happily. Sakura smiled.

"He sounds nice." Sakura said, and Ino nodded. Sakura put down her suitcase, and Ino walked into her, wrapping her arms around her neck. They hugged each other for a few seconds then released.

"Have a good time alright Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I'll try, bye Ino." Sakura said, walking out. Ino leaned against the door and waved as the Limo drove off.


	5. Update

Dear people who are reading this story, don't worry, it's not over yet. I have been extremely busy since I've posted the last chapter, and want to give you an update so you don't worry too much. The story will only get better.

It would be really cool if you could take a second to Review this, and tell me how much you like it so far, or any tips. I plan on doing one of these updates every few chapters or so, answering questions you might have in your reviews.

THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET.


	6. Confusion

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update the story, I've had finals for the past 2 weeks and been really busy with studding. My tests are over to expect me to update every few days like I use to.

I hope you like this chapter, remember to follow and review!

-0_o-o_0-

Ashley was walking down the sidewalk, she was holding a plastic container full of cookies and brownies. Her bright red hair bounced around in a ponytail, and she was wearing red shorts and a white tank top. The sun was shining brightly and spring began today. Snow still littered the ground but it was still pretty warm, and everything was wet from melted snow.

Ashley arrived at the destination she walked 5 blocks for, she knocked at the door. No one answer. Her face grew a bit irritated. She knocked again, harder.

"I'm coming I'm coming." A voice called, opening the door. Ino stood there surprised.

"What do you want?" She said, snarky. Ashley looked down.

"I came to apologize for being so mean…All the time." She said, holding out the plastic container. Ino was surprised, and grabbed it.

"Uh… Come on in then." She said, walking into the kitchen, Ashley nodded and walked in, closing the door behind her. She stood in the kitchen, not sure what to do.

"Ooo, brownies." Ino said, smiling and taking one out the container. Ashley smiled.

"So, where is Sakura?" Ashley said, looking around the place. Ino chewed on the brownie for a few seconds, then swallowed.

"She's on vacation." She said, grabbing another. "These are really good, did you make them?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good in the kitchen." She said, walking back into the kitchen. Ino nodded.

"Listen Ino… I'm really sorry about how I've treated you… I don't know why I was such a bitch…" She said staring downward. Ino smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Why now though?" Ino asked, Ashley shrugged.

"The incident at school. It made me want to be nicer I guess…" She said, Ino nodded.

"Well, like I said, it's no big deal." Ino said, making Ashley smile.

"So, wanna watch a movie or something?" Ino asked, Ashley thought.

"Sure, I don't have anywhere to be." She said, following Ino into the living room.

"So when will Sakura be home?" She asked, watching Ino find a movie.

"She's supposed to come home…" Ino looked up at the wall, looking at the clock.

"In one hour." She said happily. She had been without her roommate for almost a month, and she was started to get lonely in this house, all alone. She happily searched for a movie.

"Oh, that's good. I want to apologize to her too." Ashley said, Ino nodded. She shoved a movie into the DVD player.

"Oh krap…" Ino said, turning around.

"Ashley I know this isn't very mannerly but do you mind If I shower?" Ino asked, Ashley shook her head.

"Not at all, are you sure you want me here while you're showering?" Ashley asked.

"I don't think you'll steal anything." Ino said giggling, Ashley smiled. Ino seemed very happy today, probably because Sakura was coming home. She looked back around the house. Even if she was a thief there was nothing worth wile to steal.

She watched the movie for a bit and heard the bathroom door close. Ino stepped out wrapped in a towel, and Ashley blushed furiously.

"Everything alright?" Ino asked, Ashley nodded, trying to hide her face. Ino turned back around and walked into her room.

Ashley settled down, and went back to the movie, she was getting bored though. She sighed and heard footsteps, Ino walked in.

"How do I look?" She said smiling. She had makeup on, black skinny jeans and a grey band t-shirt.

"Hot, trying to impress Sakura?" Ashley said laughing. Ino blushed.

"What? No." She said, walking into the kitchen. She did want to look nice for Sakura though, it's her first time seeing her in weeks, so who cares if she wanted to look good. There was a knock at the door.

Ino shot up and ran towards the door, opening it and a big smile shot across her face.

"Sakura!" She yelled, running into the girls arms. Ino had her hands tightly around the pink haired girl's neck. Sakura snaked her arms around her friend's waist. Ino was very happy.

"I missed you so much!" Ino said, releasing the girl. Sakura smiled

"I missed you too Ino." She said, Ino grabbed her hand and escorted her in. Sakura stop walking when she noticed the girl on the couch. Ino went back outside to get her bags.

"Oh, hello." Sakura said, confused. Ashley sat up.

"Welcome back Sakura. I came here to apologize." Ashley said, Sakura just stared.

"For what?" She asked. Ashley was surprised.

"For being mean to you all the time." She said. Sakura smiled.

"Oh, well apology accepted." She said, Ino rushed in and set the bags down. Sakura gave her a warm smile.

"So, how was your trip?" Ino said, pulling Sakura onto the couch.

"It was really nice actually. I relaxed every minute of the day." Sakura said happily. Ino nodded. Ashley felt her phone vibrate, she took it from her pocket and read the text.

"Oh, I gotta go now guys. We should hang out again." She said, standing up. The two girls nodded and said goodbye.

"Sakura, I was so lonely and bored." Ino said, making Sakura laugh. Ino was so glad Sakura was all better, she picked up the phone.

"Shall we order some pizza?" Ino asked.

"That sounds amazing, I'm starved." Sakura said, making Ino giggle. Sakura stared at her for a few seconds.

"Something wrong?" Ino asked, looking back.

"No, you just look really beautiful today." Sakura said, smiling. Ino smiled back, and hugged Sakura again. The two girls sat there for a second, in each other's arms.

"I'm really glad your back." Ino whispered. Sakura smiled.

"Uh hello?" The two girls heard from the phone in-between them. They laughed and Ino brought the phone to her ear, and ordered the pizza.

Sakura thought for a moment, she was afraid that one day this would happen. She was starting to have feelings for Ino.

The whole time she was gone there were few things on her mind, Ino being the number one. She sighed. What was she going to do….

"Sakura, are you listening?" Ino said, poking her nose. Sakura looked back at her.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" Sakura asked, Ino chuckled.

"I said, are you alright with cheese pizza?" Ino asked.

"Oh, yeah my favorite." Sakura said, which made Ino smile. She sat up and walked to the kitchen. Sakura bit her lip.

Ino had a permanent smile on her face.

_I'm so glad my Sakura is home… Wait what. My Sakura? What am I saying… _Ino thought to herself, she shook her head, and walked back to the living room. She yawned and leaned her head on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm tired… I woke up at 3 this morning because the heater went out again, and I was too cold to sleep." She said, still leaning her head on Sakura's shoulder. Ino closed her eyes. Sakura sighed again.

She slipped out from under Ino, who fell onto the couch and jumped back up, surprised. She looked around and saw Sakura go into the kitchen, she rubbed her eyes.

"Sakura…" She called.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Can you grab my bottled water? I left it on the table." She yelled, laying on the couch. Sakura tossed her the bottle of water.

"Ow! It landed on my face!" Ino yelled, making Sakura laugh.

-0_o-o_0-

Sakura walked into the back room and grabbed her apron. This was her first day at her new job, she was supposed to start weeks ago but the incident at the school, and vacation interrupted it. Sakura thought, school was re-opened tomorrow. She was expecting armed guards at every entrance for the rest of the year. She sighed and slipped a note pad into the big pocket on the front of her apron.

She walked into the front of the diner, and saw a few old couples waiting with menus. Sakura walked up to her first table.

"Why I haven't seen you in here before! Are ya new?" The old lady said happily, her husband smiling.

"Yeah, today's my first day on the job." Sakura said giving them a smile, the old lady's face grew serious.

"You're going to die." The old lady said in her most serious voice, Sakura was shocked. She relaxed when the old lady let out an obnoxious laugh, her husband chuckling.

Sakura was a bit confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I say that to all the new waitresses, the look on their faces…" She said, laughing even more. Sakura chuckled and shook her head.

"So what will it be?" Sakura said, taking out her note pad. The couple ordered what they always ordered, eggs, bacon and pancakes.

Sakura stopped at a few more tables before returning to the first, and setting the food down. She smiled as she walked away, listening to the couple flirt.

She sat at the counter, waiting for more people to come in, she watched a few people get up and leave, including the elderly couple. She walked to each table, picking up the tip.

"5 dollars… 3 dollars… 5 dollars…Woah, 20!" She said happily, she realized the 20 was from the lady who scared the living daylights out of her. She smiled and stuffed the tips into her big pocket.

Ashley walked into the dinner, it was the first time she ever came here and her two other friends wanted to get breakfast before going to the mall. She wore a purple mini-skirt with a matching t shirt. She saw at a table and looked around. The place looked nice. Her friends smirked.

"Is that the Sakura girl over there? She works here?!" One of her friend said, bursting into laugher. Ashley just shrugged and looked at the menu.

"Hey forehead!" One of her friends called, making the other giggle. Ashley watched Sakura walk over with menus. She didn't say anything.

"I'll have some water, eggs and bacon." Ashley said, smiling to Sakura. Sakura smiled back and nodded, writing it down.

"We'll have the same, forehead." The 2nd friend said. Sakura nodded and walked away. She told the cook the orders, and filled up 3 cups of water. She set them on a tray and started walking towards the table.

The 2nd girl that sat in front of Ashley, snickered, giving her friend a funny look, making the other girl nod. Sakura walked closer to the table, and the first girl had a sly grin on her face, then she stuck her foot out in front of Sakura's.

Sakura slipped forward, causing the tray of water to fall and splash all over her and floor. Sakura landed on her hands and knees. Sakura's hair was dripping. Ashley shot up.

"What the hell!" Ashley yelled, reaching down and helping Sakura to her feet. Sakura didn't say anything.

The two girls laughed and Ashley glared at them, then looked at Sakura's face. Her eyebrow twitched. Suddenly Sakura shot forward, only to be stopped by Tsunade holding onto her collar. Sakura was swinging her fists wildly, inches from the other girl's faces. Tsunade sighed.

"Leave. Now." Tsunade said in a stern voice, the two girls shrugged and began walking out, Ashley grabbed her purse and began to follow them.

"You can stay." Tsunade said, setting Sakura said, who had a death glare on her face, hair still dripping. Ashley frowned.

"What the hell is there problem…" Sakura muttered, grabbing the towel Tsunade handed her. She wrapped it around her head and rubbed it all over her head, drying her hair. Ashley just stood there, unsure of what to do.

Tsunade sighed. "I hated girls like that growing up… Well Sakura, if you can clean this mess up I'll close down early today." She said, walking away. Sakura nodded, and noticed the two other towels Tsunade brought.

_That old hag wanted me to clean it all along…_ Sakura said, eyebrow twitching. She picked one towel off the table and began drying the floor. Ashley grabbed the other towel and helped Sakura. Sakura looked up and smiled at her.

"Thanks…" Sakura muttered, finishing. Ashley nodded and stood up. Sakura lifted her apron over her head, grabbing the money from it and putting it in her pants pocket. She set the Apron on the counter and sighed.

"So, want to get something to eat? My treat?" Sakura asked, Ashley hesitated, then nodded. Sakura smiled and the two girls walked out of the café.

"I didn't know Tsunade owned a café." Ashley asked, making Sakura nod.

"Yeah she hired me before the incident at the school happened. She's not that bad of a boss, just wish she wasn't so lazy…" Sakura said smiling. Tsunade always had someone else do her work, while she drank.

Ashley giggled and the two girls finally stopped at a fast food place. Ashley was happy, she didn't get to eat at the diner. The two girls walked in.

A few minutes later they were walking down the sidewalk, sipping on their drinks, Sakura holding a plastic bag full of food. She wanted to find somewhere to sit. They finally stopped at a wooden table near a playground.

"Are you bringing Ino home food?" Ashley asked, noticing the extra milkshake and burger. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah she went to see her dad today and she missed breakfast, and she loves this place." Sakura said, making Ashley nod.

"So you and Ino are like best friends huh?" Ashley asked, opening up the small box containing her burger, she felt her stomach growl.

Sakura shrugged. "She's my best friend, but I can't say it's the other way around." Sakura said, taking a big bite of her meal, her face relaxed in happiness. Ashley swallowed before talking.

"Well how long have you known each other?" Ashley asked.

"Since the first day of school, I'm new this year." Sakura said, Ashley smiled.

"So was I." She said, looking away. Sakura nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you hang out with those girls?" Sakura asked, taking another long drink of her shake. Ashley shrugged.

"I wasn't so cool at my last school… I guess I just wanted to be one of those popular girls." She said, ashamed. Sakura giggled.

"But pinkie?" Sakura said out loud, laughing. It made Ashley giggle.

"Hey it was my first time trying to bully someone!" Ashley said, making Sakura laugh louder.

"Why did it have to be me though?" Sakura said, taking another drink of her shake. Ashley shrugged.

"You popped out to me for some reason, maybe the bright pink hair… Which doesn't make much since seeing as mine is bright red…" Ashley said, feeling her pony tail. Sakura laughed and nodded.

The two girls sat and talked while they finished their meals.

"So Sakura, why did you choose the color pink?" Ashley said, tossing the garbage into the trashcan next to the table.

"Natural." Sakura said, pointing to her hair. Ashley was surprised.

"Mine too! All the girls in my family had bright red hair." Ashley said smiling. Sakura nodded and gave her a smile.

They arrived at Sakura's house and walked in.

"Ino! You home?" Sakura called into the house. She saw Ino sit up from lying on the couch. She rubbed her eyes.

"Oh hey Sakura, how was work?" Ino said, half asleep. She didn't even notice Ashley. Sakura smiled and walked over, putting a chocolate shake and burger on the table in front of the couch, Ino's eyes lit up.

"I brought you food." Sakura said, making Ino squeal. She opened the box happily and then her shake, she ripped off a piece of the burger and dipped it in the shake, eating it.

Sakura shook her head. "Ino why do you do that?" She said smiling, Ino shrugged.

"Don't knock it til you try it." She said doing it again, Ashley laughed.

"I do that with fry's." She said sitting on the chair. Ino looked at her.

"Whoa, I didn't even notice you came in." She said smiling. Ashley laughed. Ino took a long drink of her shake.

"How was seeing your dad?" Sakura asked, Ino shrugged.

"It was alright, a lot of his business partners were there though. I told him you said thank you too, and he said if you ever need anything." She said, taking another big bite. Sakura nodded, she looked at the time. It was almost 5 PM. The three girls just sat in the living room, bored.

"We need something to do…" Ino said, bored. Sakura shrugged.

"What is there to do? We could go to the movies…" Sakura suggested, yawning. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, that new zombie movie came out and I've been wanting to see it!" She said, jumping up. Sakura shot up as well.

"Waking The Dead came out already?" Sakura asked, making Ashley nod happily. Sakura yelled in happiness, causing Ashley to giggle.

"Eh…" Ino said, she hated horror movies. Sakura grabbed her jacket.

"What's the matter Ino, don't want to come?" Sakura said, Ino shook her head. The three girls got ready to go. Ino bit her lip as the walked out the door, making sure to lock it before they started walking down the sidewalk.

Ino shut her eyes tight when bloody scenes came, while Ashley and Sakura sat with grins on there face. The movie was almost over when a drunken man stumbled inside of the theatre.

"I can't wait to see this movie!" He yelled, stumbling as he looked for a seat. Sakura giggled and ashley looked back.

"Too bad it's almost over!" Ashley yelled, laughing. The man looked confused.

"Whaaaaat." He said sadly, sitting down behind the three girls. "I came late?"

"An hour late, it wasn't that good of a movie though." Sakura said, keeping her eyes on the screen. The drunk man shook his head.

"Damn... You girls like to party?" The man said, putting his hands on the back of Ino's and sakura's chairs, with Ashley in the middle.

"You wish." Ashley said. The guy sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"What am I thinking, you kids are in like middle school. The one in the middle looks like she's ten." He said, closing his eyes. Ashley glared back at him. She was shorter then Ino and Sakura, but she sure as hell didnt look like she was ten.

The movie ended and the three girls walked out, Sakura gave the drunk man a wave and he waved back, with a smirk on his face.

The three girls arrived back at the house about 20 minutes later.

"What did you think of the movie Sakura?" Ashley asked, making the girl shrug.

"It was alright, not as good as I was expecting." She said, tossing her coat onto the table. "Ino?"

"I didn't like it at all, I hate those kinds of movies." She said, yawning. Ashley laughed.

"Well guys I'm heading home, I'll see you tomorrow?" Ashley said, keeping her coat on. Ino nodded and laid down against the couch.

"I'll walk you home." Sakura said, making Ashley blush.

"O-Okay." She said, smiling. The two girls walked out the front door and Ino flipped through the TV channels. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and opened them. She was tired. She looked up at the ceiling, she thought about Sakura.

"It was fun hanging out with you guys today, usually when I hangout with people we just go to the mall and make fun of people." She said, a bit ashamed. Sakura shrugged.

"Ashley you hang out with those girls cause you want to be cool, but I think your pretty cool already." Sakura said, yawning. Ashley blushed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Your the bees knees." She said chuckling. Ashley smiled.

"I heard a few rumors about you and Tenten." Ashley said, peeking over at Sakura. Her face didn't change.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied. Ashley nodded.

"So, you like girls?" Ashley said, continuing to walk next to the pink haired girl

Sakura wasn't as nervous as she was when she told Ino, probably because if Ashley didn't want to be her friend, well who cares. She knew this girl for one day, and she's no Ino.

"Yeah, I like girls." She said, keeping her pace. Ashley nodded.

"I think I might like girls, but I like boys too. I think thats called Bi sexual?" She asked, looking up at the star lit sky. Sakura started at her.

"Might? It's either you do or you don't." She said chuckling. Ashley shrugged.

"I've never been with a girl before." She said, stopping in front of a small white house. Sakura shrugged.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Ashley." She said, turning around.

"Wait!" She said, making Sakura turn around. "Can I see what it's like?" She asked. Sakura looked at her a bit confused. Ashley stood on her tippy toes and pushed her lips against' the other girls.

Sakura stood there with wide eyes as she felt the red head kissing her lips. She slowly closed her eyes and began to kiss back, Ashley pulled away a few second later.

"Wow..." Ashley muttered, looking up at Sakura.


	7. Regret

Sakura and Ino were walking down the sidewalk. They were headed towards the school, Sakura was a bit nervous. Her mind was running through what happened last night, why would Ashley just kiss her like that?

Ino yawned. "I wish we didn't have to go back, I miss sleeping until 2." She continued walking.

"Time to stop being lazy huh?" Sakura said, making Ino shrug. They saw the school in the distance.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ashley yelled, running up behind the two girls. Sakura looked at her, her face a bit pink, and Ashley gave her a sly grin.

"Hello Sakura, how's your morning?" Ashley asked, walking with the other girls. Ino zoned out, thinking about how her day was going to be.

"Good, I guess. Yours?" Sakura asked looking down. Ashley smiled.

"Mines just wonderful." Ashley said happily. Sakura nodded, the three girls walked up the giant staircase that leads to the front door. Ashley walked in but Sakura stopped. Ino looked at her.

"It'll be alright Sakura, come on." Ino said smiling, a smile that made Sakura feel warm inside. Sakura looked at her and didn't respond. Ino held her hand out towards grabbed it and let Ino lead her into the school

All the students were supposed to report the gym as soon as they arrived, the three girls walked into the girl and Ino was still holding Sakura's hand.

"Eww, I hate gay people." One of the girls Ashley hung out with said, looking down at Sakura and Ino from the bleachers. The girl next to her laughing. Ino glared up at her.

"Shut the hell up." Ashley said, leading the girls the the other end of the gym. Sakura laughed and Ino smiled. The three girls sat down at the bleachers, Ashley sat beside Sakura and Ino was also next to Sakura, her hand still in hers.

Sakura looked down to her hand, she was about to tell Ino she was fine now, but she didn't want her to let go. She looked down and blushed, and Ashley saw. Her face was pouted.

"Welcome back everyone. What we went through a month ago has changed many lifes, but we can't let that destroy our futures of education, school will be back to normal soon. There has been many changes, and because of explosions at the left side of the school, there will not be enough space for everyone." The principal said, standing behind a podium.

Sakura remembered hearing on the new's that the three kids made home-made bombs and set them in certain area's to go off. Her body shivered, remember the day. Ino looked over to her concerned, and squeezed her hand light. Sakura looked up at her.

"Are you alright Sakura?" She asked, in a soft voice. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Because of this, half our students will have to attend there classes at the middle school, please come forward to the many desks to see if you'll be staying or going, and to get your new classes." He said, pointing the the 12 desks in front of the bleachers.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked, standing up as the three girls walked over to a desk, standing behind a few kids. Ino shrugged.

"I hope were not split up." She said sadly. Ashley was hoping her and Sakura were still together, she needed to talk to her alone.

"Name?" The woman asked.

Sakura gave the woman her name, and she looked down a piece of paper with many names printed on it.

"Your going to the middle school, her's your new classes." She said, handing Sakura a paper. She nodded, stepping to the side. Ino went up the desk next.

"Middle school." She said, making Ino yell happily, wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck and spinning around. She was so happy.

"Staying her." Ino heard the woman said, turning back and seeing Ashley with a frown on her face. Ino shrugged, releasing Sakura and smiling at her.

"Looks like we won't be hanging out together much..." Ashley said, with a sad face.

"Don't worry about it, you can come over anytime." Sakura said smiling. Ino was still grinning, knowing she was going to stay with Sakura. She noticed she was becoming more and more attached to the pink haired girl, she missed her terribly when she was gone on vacation.

"I guess... Sakura, could I talk to you for a moment?" Ashley said, Sakura nodded, walking with Ashley into the hallway. Ino frowned and looked down at her class sheet.

"So, about last night... Want to do it again?" Ashley said, grinning. Sakura was caught off guard.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Ashley shrugged.

"A date, maybe a restaurant." Ashley said excited. Sakura thought for a second.

"A-Alright..." Sakura said, Ashley giggled happily and went on her tip toes, planting a kiss on the pink haired girls cheek.

Ino's heart thumped, she was standing at the door way looking at the two girls. She quickly turned around and ran to the other end of the gym, hurrying under the bleachers. What was she doing?

She didn't want to believe it, but she had feelings for Sakura. Why was ashley kissing her? Tears threatened to burst from her eyes. She shook her head. Why was she feeling this way? She walked back from under the bleachers and Sakura saw her, walking towards.

"Hey Ino, could I ask you something?" Sakura said, Ino nodded.

"Ashley just asked me out, but I don't know if I should go." Sakura said, looking down. Ino opened her eyes in fake surprise.

"Why wouldn't you?" Ino asked, trying to hold back the urge to shout she shouldn't go.

"I don't think I'm ready to date anyone yet." She said, staring down. Ino felt bad.

"Sakura." Ino lifted her head by with her hand on her chin, looking her in the eyes. "If your not ready for it, don't go. I'm sure Ashley will understand." Ino said, giving Sakura a warm smile. Sakura's face lit up red.

She nodded slowly and Ino brought her hand back to her side, a tint of pink spreading across her face.

"Sakura... I need to talk to you about something..." Ino said, looking down. Sakura just looked at her.

"I...I think I might... I think I like-" Suddenly the princples voice boomed over the loud speaker.

"All the student who must go to the middle school, please start headed to one of the many buses outside."

"We can talk on the bus." Sakura said, walking out the gym doors. Ino sighed.

_0.'-'.0_

Ino was walking home from the middle school. She was avoiding Sakura all day, purposely getting on a different bus. She sighed, she was about to tell Sakura something she wasn't even sure of. She never thought about liking another girl before.

She shook her head, what was she thinking? Of course she wasn't a lesbian. But...But for some reason whenever she thought of Sakura, she wanted to smile. It made her feel fuzzy and warm inside.

She continued walking down the sidewalk until she arrived to the front of her house. She waited a bit, unsure what to say to Sakura. She sat down on the front porch. She rested her chin on her hand, flipping the hair out of her face.

She stood up and turned around. She opened the door, tossing her bag to the side and turned her head and her eyes flew open in surprise. Ashley and Sakura were kissing in the living room. Her heart shook.

"Oh! Ino!" Sakura said, removing her lips from Ashleys. The red head licked her lips and turned her head with a grin, irritating the blond.

"I'm going to bed." Was all Ino said, walking to her room. Sakura frowned. _Whats wrong with her? _

Ino fell flat down on her bed, her face pushed against the pillow. She felt sick. She felts water slowly stream down her face. Was she really this shooken up? Sakura told her she wasn't ready to date someone, then she finds her sucking some jerk's face.

"Ashley, why you keep randomly kissing me like that?" Sakura asked, Ashley giggled and shrugged.

"You have soft lips." She said, smiling. Sakura shook her head. "So, whats your answer?"

"Answer for what?" Sakura asked, confused.

"About the date, yes or no?" Ashley replied, blushing. Sakura looked at her.

"I'll go, but you have to promise me you'll stop randomly kissing me." Sakura said, laughing. Ashley laughed.

"I can't promise that." She said, giving her a warm smile. The two girls sat down on the couch. "So whats wrong with Ino?"

"No idea, she's been avoiding me all day." Sakura said, looking at the TV.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Ashley asked.

"If she wants to talk, she can come to me." Sakura said, to be honest, Sakura was a little mad that Ino was ignoring her.

Ashley nodded. She bit her lip, for some reason she really wanted to kiss Sakura. She had no idea why she wanted her so bad, but she did.

"Sakura, do you like when I kiss you?" Ashley asked, Sakura looked at her.

"Yeah, your a good kisser." She said smiling. It made butterflys fly around in Ashley's stomach.

"So are you, so I was thinking about it all day, I think we should go to the movies for our date." She said happily. Sakura nodded.

"That sounds good, an excuse to get me into a dark room huh?" She said laughing. Ashley blushed and smiled, leaning her head over a bit and kissing the pink haired girl on the cheek, resting her head on her shoulder. Sakura smiled. She turned her head back to the tv.

Ino woke up a few hours later and groaned. She wanted to go back to sleep. She sat up, and looking out the window. It was already dark. She would of left the room but she feared Ashley was still here. She walked to the door and opened it, peeking out. She didn't see the girls.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, noticing the note on the counter. She picked it up

_Walking Ashley home, I'll be back soon._

_Sakura_

She frowned, balling the note up and tossing it into the trash. She looked through the cupboards but there was nothing to eat, she sighed again and headed into the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet first.

She pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a bright pink bra. She unclipped it and tossed it to the side. She slipped out of her shorts and matching pink panties, hopping into the shower. She turned it onto hot, letting the water pour over her.

Sakura walked through the door, with a smile etched on her face. She tossed her hoodie onto the table and yawned. She looked down the hallway and saw the bathroom door open, Ino wrapped in a towel walked out, looked at her then walked to her room. Sakura blushed.

She walked to her door and knocked on it. "Ino?" She asked.

"Don't come in, I'm naked." Ino said, fully clothed and laying on her bed. She flipped the page of a book she was reading.

"I just want to talk Ino, I'm coming in." She said, waiting a few seconds and opening the door. She saw Ino lying down clothed. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Is everything okay? You've barley talked to me today." Sakura said, peeking over to look at Ino's face. Ino turned her head to look at the pink haired girl

"Everything is fine, I just don't feel like talking today." She said, irritated. She went back to reading. Sakura nodded and frowned. She stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Ino bit her lip, tossing the book on the floor and laying her face in the blanket. Letting out a loud groan.

Sakura sat in her room, flipping through tv shows. She wondered what was bothering Ino, and though about what she could of done to make her angry. She shrugged, finding a good show and laying back on her bed.

_0.'-'.0_

Ino woke up that morning, rubbing her eyes as she opened her door and walked into the living room. She looked out side, hoping to see Sakura smoking, but no one was there. She shrugged, walking into the kitchen.

She grabbed a bottle water and noticed something on the table. There was a single red rose sitting in front of a note. Ino instantly smiled, picking up the note.

_Ino, I'm really sorry for whatever I did to piss you off, please forgive me. I went to Ashleys before school so you'll have to walk alone._

_Love Sakura._

Ino scowled, crumpling up the note and tossing it in the trash. She grabbed the flower and dropped it into the garbage as she walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, she didn't feel like going to school today. She thought about her room mate, scowling again.

She was so confused. Did she like Sakura, or was it just jealousy that she wasn't spending as much time with her as she should have? She groaned loudly. Theres no way she could be into girls. No way.

She laided down on the couch, thinking about going back to sleep, she watched TV for about an hour before she drifted off.

_She woke up, sitting up and looking around. Things looked fuzzy, and she stood up. The room was very dark, like all the happiness was sucked out of her home. She tried to turn the light on but it would work, she grabbed the remote but it failed to turn on the TV. She began to feel scared, wondering what the hell was going on._

_She stood up slowly, in fear she was walk into something. She felt a since of dread hanging over the room, like a deep dark hole._

_There was a knock at the door, and for some reason she was very nervous to open it. She slowly stepped her way over, putting her hand on the door knob. She retracked her hand, hesitating for a second._

_The door was knocked on again, Ino gulped and opened it. Sakura stood there, a bright smile on her face, sunshine flooding into the dark room. Ino's heart felt heavy, the feeling of dread being shushed away. _

_Sakura stepped towards Ino, getting strangely close, she closed the door behind her. Ino stared at the pink haired girl, blush going across her face._

_Sakura rested her hands on the blond's hips, the same bright smile still on her face as it inched closer. Ino bit her bottom lip, and soon found her self moving towards Sakura. Soon there lips met, pushing against each other ever so gently. An explosion of butterflys were flapping there wings in Inos stomach, she felt pure bliss. It felt like there time lasted for hours, as Sakura pulled away._

_"I love you Ino." She said in a hushed voice. Ino smiled._

_"Ino...Ino...Ino..." Sakura continued to repeat, Ino looked at her confused._

"Ino! Wake up!" Sakura said, a little louder then she wanted too. Ino shot up, bumping her head against Sakura's.

"What the hell!" Ino yelled, gripping her head. Sakura fell onto her butt on the ground, doing the same thing. She quickly stood up, looking at Ino.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Sakura said, apologizing. Ino ignored her. Looking up at her, she instantly remembered her dream. Her face turned red as could be, looking away from Sakura.

Sakura eyed her. "Why weren't you at school today?"

"Cause I didn't feel like going." She said, standing up and walking past Sakura. Sakura grew a bit irritated.

"Whats your problem?" Sakura said, a bite in her tone. Ino turned around. "You act like your pissed at me, but from what I recall I didn't do anything to make you mad!"

Ino didn't know what to say, Sakura was totally right, but that didn't stop Ino from saying what she did.

"Your just so annoying! I can't stand it!" She yelled, Why the hell did she just say that?! Sakura was shocked. Annoying?

"Well atleast I don't act like some bitchy prom queen!" Sakura yelled back, getting angry. Ino just stared at her.

"Leave." Was all Ino said, Sakura just stood there for a few seconds. "Now."

Sakura walked to the door, opening it, walking out and slamming the door as she left.


End file.
